creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Float Up from a Dream
I have always hated the idea of sleeping during the day, but this time I was so tired that I decided to lie down on my bed and close my eyes for a minute. It was 4:32 p.m. on my watch when I went to bed and I knew I had finished all my chores, so I just took a deep breath and slept. I had a dream and I remember some details. It was raining, and I was in the backyard. My mother built an extra room for the house some years ago; the room was next to my parent's room, which was next to me and there were two ways to enter that room. One way was going up the stairs on the backyard, that would lead to an iron gate, or trough a crystal door in my parents' bedroom. In my dream, I remember going up those stairs, but instead of going into the extra room, I stood there near the end of the stairs, staring at the inside of my own room. I could perfectly see the figure of someone sleeping on my bed, but, was it me? That's all I remember. The sound of raindrops hitting the ceiling woke me up. It took me a minute to realize that I was back to reality and I got up to take a look out the window. Just like in my dream, it was raining; strangest thing in my town, but I thought it was time for it to happen already, so I didn't pay much attention to it. I checked my watch and discovered that the needles were not moving, and that they had stopped since 4:34 p.m. In my need to know the hour, I tried turning on my computer and my TV, but nothing happened, it looked like there was no electricity in my house. I walked to the hallway and looked for my parents in their bedroom, but they were not there. I kept on searching in the kitchen, the living room and the dining room, but the house seemed empty. "They must have gone to the grocery store, or something" I thought. When I headed to the front door to go out and check if the car was there, I saw that it had an enormous lock keeping the door shut. It was one of those bold, heavy locks made of the hardest steel, but what the hell was it doing there? My parents wouldn't allow such thing. I looked around the first floor, but there were no keys. I don't mean I was looking for the look's key, I was looking for any of the keys I use in my house, but there was nothing. I tried to use the telephone, but the line was dead. That's when I realized that I still had my cellphone in my pocket. Dead battery. Now I was freaking out; I checked the back entrance and discovered that it was locked too, and so were all the windows. What was going on? I went into my room and checked my watch again, but it was still frozen. I walked trough the dark halls of my house and checked the darkest corners, but I just couldn't think of an explanation, or a way out, then I remembered the crystal door in my parents' room. It was locked, but it was no big deal since it was made of such a weak material, so I grabbed a desk lamp and made a hole big enough for me to go trough. It is a problem when you don't think things twice, and now, with the crystal door broken, I still needed to open the iron gate before going to the backyard and so, to the streets and know what was happening. I knew there would be no use in trying to open the gate, so I went into the extra room. It was empty, as always. It was a large, empty room, with white walls and floor and the only light was coming from a window close to the entrance. Despite the illumination coming from it, the opposite side of the room was filled with a deep dark. The more I looked into that darkness, the more I felt there was something there, staring directly to my eyes. A chill went down my spine and I decided to go back to my parents' room. There was no way I was letting the crystal door like that, so I pushed my dad's desk and blocked the entrance between me and that horrible room. It is midnight, I guess, and the sun has gone down. My parents, like the electricity, are not here yet. Actually, I don't know if I'll see them again. Since it got darker, strange noises have been coming from that room, and even though I locked my door, I know there is no use. I saw a big, dark figure, opening the iron fence, and positioning itself on the stairs of the backyard. It has stared at me for over an hour, and I have been here, scared and not moving a muscle. It went back to the room, and now I can hear him pushing my dad's desk with no effort. It's coming for me, it's outside the door of my room. I'm scared. Help. Category:Dreams/Sleep